


Pocketful of Rainbows

by dragonflythemuse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, not enough anything x male reader so here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse
Summary: I got an armful of you.





	Pocketful of Rainbows

It took awhile for me to regain consciousness after falling into a deep sleep that felt incredibly good. That nap wasn’t really a nap as much as it was just going to bed and waking up a few hours earlier than usual. Oh well, I thought, at least I have more time in the day. 

Speaking of the time, I had wondered what time it was. Trying not to disturb the figure next to me, I looked over my shoulder to get a glance at the time, but only saw a blank screen. Right. The clock was broken. Oh well again. Time isn’t real.

I let my head hit the pillow once more and opened my eyes to simply watch the being in front of me. He had my arm in a tight grip as if letting go meant that we would lose each other in our sleep somehow. His hair, usually neat and clean, was in a messy state. I put the blame on myself for that. He had the softest hair and I couldn’t just ignore it. So I let my hands wander across his scalp, pushing strands of hair around until they became an almost tangly mess. 

I continued to stare at his face as he “slept”. His soft features somehow seemed softer in sleep mode. His lips were slightly pursed as if he was pouting. So kissable. His eyelashes were long and contrasted heavily with his pale skin. I moved my free hand to explore his face. I cupped his cheek in my palm. While his artificial skin didn’t give off much heat like my own probably did, the smoothness of his cheeks made up for it. My thumb traced his sharp cheekbone until it eventually found its way to his lips. Soft, not even scarred like mine were after years of anxiously picking at the dry skin. His hair was casting shadows over his forehead, the light of the dim lamp in the corner of the bedroom, making him look so much more… alive. 

At that moment, I wondered if androids could dream. Deviants could think about ra9, but could they ever dream? Or have nightmares like countless humans can? That wasn’t really a question for me to ask or for my partner to answer, but it became something I would think about for awhile. 

Before I managed to fall back asleep, my hand moved down from my boyfriend’s cheek to his jaw. No facial hair, no stubble like I had. (I could already predict his complaints of the stubble after a kiss.) My hand drifted further to touch his neck and his freckled shoulders. I shook my head, still skeptical of how something - no, someONE - could be so goddamn beautiful. 

At that moment I was eager for him to be awake, to talk, to kiss, to just be. But I knew how hard he was struggling with his life after becoming a deviant. He couldn’t be so logical anymore. He couldn’t deny emotions of the deviants around him because now he knew how they felt. He had to understand and that got in the way of his job. 

So what happened? He ran away. Tried to go somewhere. And he ended up here. In my bed, in my arms, seemingly helpless and lost. I didn’t mind. He wanted help, and I would provide as much as I could give. I love him too much for his “deviant mind” to be a problem. It was anything but that. 

Speaking of the deviant mind, I heard a click come from him as if he were an old-time computer booting back to life. I saw the glowing blue of the LED on the side of his temple as he finally began to register his surroundings. I smiled as he sleepily opened his eyes. If it weren’t for the LED in his forehead, you would almost believe he’s human. He looks the same way I do whenever I wake up after a good night of sleep. 

“Good morning, Connor,” I whispered to him softly.

A small smile danced across his lips. “Good morning,” he responded. His voice was gruff as if he was actually waking up, and he closed his eyes briefly, allowing himself to embrace the situation. He inhaled, and then let out a small sigh. 

I smiled and touched his cheek, making his brown eyes open again. I could drown in those eyes, the dark brown adding a softness that I can’t even describe to his entire person. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Connor questioned. 

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. Your pupils are dilating.”

“Well. Some scientists say that your pupils dilate whenever you see someone you love.”

That made Connor smile. I could tell that he was still getting accustomed to feeling these feelings, and love especially was one of his favorites. I knew that. The way he snuggled up to me on the couch when I got home from work. The way he wanted me to hold him in bed at night. This man just radiated a desire for love. I couldn’t imagine being alive and never feeling true love, so I gave all I had to this man. 

“Love is so weird,” he said. 

I chuckled at that, my thumb stroking his cheek again. I eventually ended up pushing him down on his back while leaning on him with most of my weight, feeling his arms wrap around my torso. 

“Love is so weird,” he said again. “But it feels good too.”

“It’s an important emotion, you know.”

He looked at me thoughtfully. 

“Why…” he started. He was hesitating, and I could tell he was about to ask a loaded question. “Why do you love me?”

I wasn’t shocked that he asked that but at the same time, I was extremely shocked. 

“Honestly,” I said, thinking really hard, “I don’t know. Loves weird like that. You fall in love with people and you never know why. Sometimes it’s like that. Maybe it’s your sassiness or the way you smile… I could list a lot of things that I love about you.”

“You’re very predictable.”

“I’m a simple man, Connor, you know that.”

He nodded and he put a hand on the back of my neck, pulling my head towards his. He sighed and closed his eyes as soon as our foreheads made contact and he kept his arms wrapped around me. I loved when he held me like that. Like I’m just a big teddy bear at the fair, and he just won me playing a game. 

I guess in the end it turned into that, didn’t it? Connor, for the longest time, was being played, and for what? Just so he could become a deviant and feel even more lost than as an android? It didn’t seem fair to me. It made me upset how simply CyberLife used him and refused to acknowledge his skills and…

I felt soft lips on mine as Connor seemed to kiss my stress away. My muscles relaxed, my heart slowed, and I felt myself turn into butter. His lips moved once more, and I simply followed, running my hands yet again in his dark, soft hair. 

He pulled away slowly, tracing a hand on my face. 

“I know what you’re thinking about. You’ll die of stress soon if you keep overthinking these things.”

I rolled my eyes. “Sorry, Dr. Connor.”

He smiled and pressed another small kiss to my lips, his hands rubbing against the stubble on my cheek.

“You need to shave,” he said with fake disgust.

I rolled my eyes again and moved in to kiss him more, holding him close. It often seems like we ended up like this. Holding each other tight, as if letting go meant losing each other.

For Connor, I think it was that exactly. He had lost everything the moment he became a deviant. He lost Hank, he lost the humans, and he lost the androids. He felt rejected and alone, and seemingly the only person that he thought would be there for him was me. And he’d do almost anything to keep me with him. 

It was sad to see him like this. I often came home to him crying, artificial tears running down his cheeks and staining the clothes he was wearing. Hearing him have to explain himself, why he felt so scared and alone… it broke my heart. All this man had ever felt was the need to accomplish a mission, and that was taken right out of his hands until He inhaled, and then let out a small sigh. 

I watched his expression change a bit. After he deviated, he was an entirely new person. He knew too much, but at the same time, he didn’t know anything. He was like a child, who just wanted to know so much, but couldn’t learn any of it the minute they wanted it. 

My hand moved to brush some hair out of his face, drawing his attention towards my eyes. 

“Connor,” I said. “I know things are hard inside your smart big brain but I just want you to know one thing, out of the BILLIONS of facts you know. Know that I love you, I’d fight for you, and I’m here to be your support. Whenever you want, whenever you need. I’m here.”

He stared at me for a bit. His LED had turned yellow, so I assumed he was processing everything I just said, and I waited patiently for a response. Mouth opened. Mouth closed. Over and over again, mind forming incomplete sentences, until he simply just pushed me onto my back and hugged me tightly. 

“I don’t think I deserve you,” he said simply. 

I shook my head. “I think you’re full of bullshit sometimes. You’re the angel, not me.”

I could feel a chuckle vibrate through his body as he kept his face pressed against my chest. I pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his head before shifting a bit. 

“How about some music?”

Connor sat up, giving me some room to move. “Sure? What did you have in mind? No death metal please.”

“What now that you’re ‘awakened’ or whatever, you don’t like Slayer anymore? Come on Connor.” I heard a laugh from Connor - probably one of the more angelic things I’ve ever heard in my life - before continuing. “I was thinking some Elvis? Old, but good.”

“You’re all about oldies, I’ve noticed.” I could tell he was gesturing to my old record player and the case of records.

“Oldies but goodies, as they always say.”

I scoured through some of my records before finding an old, but still intact, G.I. Blues record.

“I don’t worry, whenever skies are grey above. Got a pocketful of rainbows, and a heart full of love.”

I couldn’t help but sing along and do a small dance as I walked over to the windows to let in the morning sunlight. When I turned, I was greeted by a literal angel. I’ve talked already about how beautiful Connor is, but the sunlight makes him glow and radiate. It isn’t even fair how beautiful this man is. I feel like the luckiest man alive to have him with me. 

As the chorus approached, I sauntered my way to Connor, who was still sitting in the bed. He seemed to be amused at my antics.

“Kiss me extra tender,” I sang, “Hold me extra tight. Cause I’m saving your sweetness, for a lonely night, aye aye aye…” 

I got back on the bed and embraced him, pressing gentle kisses on his cheeks. 

“No more teardrops, now that I’ve found a love so true. I got a pocketful of rainbows, got an armful of you.”


End file.
